


In The Back Row

by Not_You



Series: Masks And Other Stuff [6]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Written for a prompt about one character giving another a blowjob while wearing bright red lipstick.





	In The Back Row

"Sal!" he hissed, barely audible.

"What?" She smiled up at him from where she had curved herself over his lap, her intentions obvious. A flare onscreen showed the predator red of her lipstick and lit up her hair like a two-second sunset.

"Aren't we a little old for this?" he muttered, heart pounding. 

She unzipped him in the dark cacophony of screaming that followed... whatever had just happened. Hollis hadn't really been paying much attention to the movie _before_ this had started, and definitely wasn't now. He scanned for ushers with panicked eyes as she carefully eased him out of his boxers. His cock showed its usual utter disregard for its own safety, hardening cheerfully in her hand as though they were somewhere with no risk of his being caught and ending up on a sex offender registry. Sure, Larry was a reasonable guy and would probably overlook it, but Hollis didn't want the bastard having blackmail material that good. 

Still, he had to admit that Sally had chosen well for her purpose. They were way in the back row, with absolutely no one seated around them, and he relaxed a little before tensing all over again as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and took her sweet, cruel time about sliding all the way to the base. He shivered and knotted his hand into her hair, resolutely planting his feet flat on the floor and staring straight ahead as he tried not to pant audibly.

After her initial, interminable (probably actually about fifteen seconds, but time did strange things to Hollis at moments like this) tease, Sally got to work in earnest, humming quietly and stopping every now and again to look up at him. He hardly dared to look back, to see her with her lipstick smeared all over her mouth and on him as if to mark her territory, her eyes alight with mischief. His hand tightened in her hair and more than anything he wanted to be in a place where he could pin her down and fuck her until she wouldn't be able to walk for a week without thinking of him. 

As it was he blushed and bit his lip, trying not to whimper as Sally put all her practice to good use. One thing Hollis had always wanted in life was a woman who gave and got head with the same real joy he did, and now he fought desperately not to moan, breaking out in a light sweat as he stared ahead without seeing anything. About five minutes of torment later he coughed to cover a cry, and Sally swallowed hungrily and used the sound of yet another pointless explosion to tuck him in and zip him back up, leaving him looking completely respectable except for the post-coital haze in his eyes. She giggled, took a swig of her Coke to get the taste out of her mouth, and wiped off her lipstick with a paper napkin.

"Woman," Hollis murmured, "you are a devil from hell." He kissed her softly, and she beamed.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Please."

In the parking lot, Hollis runs a hand through his hair, slowly sobering up. "Why did you want to see that piece of shit anyway?"

She grinned. "So I wouldn't miss anything when I sucked you off in the middle of it, silly." She reapplied her lipstick in the rearview mirror and winked.


End file.
